Judgment Day
by silver moon droplet
Summary: [contest entry] & when you can't choose what road to go down, you sometimes have to wait for the right someone to push you down one. [for k o u s e n]


**Enter Da Challenger.**

**For K o u s e n 's contest **

**Because she's spiffytastic **

**Word: Two roads.**

**&&start **

**-:-:-:-**

Somebody or Nobody.

Water or fire.

Safe or Sorry.

Just chose one damnit.

Two roads only one to choose, because you can't have your cake and eat it too, Perfection or Dysfunction, to anyone else the answer would be obvious. But she wasn't just _anyone_; she meant everything to both of these men, more then she would ever know. They were forcing her to choose; or rather he was forcing her to choose.

Two roads, one carriage. He knew he didn't stand in chance in the world, because a princess wants a prince not a donkey. Because who wanted to take a princess down the rocky road to hell, when she could go down the one paved with gold and had happy bunnies skipping down it. It was enough to make him sick, but somehow she remained stuck between those two roads. It drove him fucking insane.

"Shit," comment the pyro as put out his cigarette, he looked over at his friend busy at work sometimes he wondered if it was such a good idea to take Roxas with him. He was the worse influence a friend could have, but Roxas could never leave his side.

Roxas sighed, standing in line for hours in the January winter with girls all over you. Wasn't his idea of a goodtime. "Axel," he yawned.

"Fuck," he murmured as he discovered that his money wasn't in his pocket.

Roxas smiled, holding up a pink wallet to Axel's face. "Missing something?"

Axel grabbed it, opened it and then smacked Roxas in the head with it.

"Ow…..What was that for?"

"You dipshit this is Kairi's wallet."

"So….Ow! What was that for!"

"Being an ass,"

"I get it from you."

Axel smirked at him, but walked off in the other direction.

He sometimes wondered what would have happen if Roxas would have taken a different road, the one that Olette girl wanted to taken him on. He wondered if maybe he'd be better off, but unlike Kairi, Roxas looked at the two roads smirked and walked onward because he didn't want to think things through, Roxas just wasn't that kind of guy.

"What the hell was he thinking," Axel muttered to himself. He found himself walking in some random direction, looking for a girl he spent hours waiting in line just to buy those damn tickets to the AFI concert she had been talking non stop about. It didn't matter anyway; he would probably buy her those tickets. They'd fall in love and love happily ever after.

"What a bunch of shit!" he kicked a pop can in his rage.

_They were only two paths that really matter in her life, there was many in his, but I only had one. But I can't finish it because there is a land slide, they call him Sora. Lucky perfect bastard, because where he was gentle and cared I was rough around the edges and didn't. Where he was safe and secure, I was wild and out of control, because you want someone who was Sora. Well fuck him. _

Because Axel wasn't going change, not for anybody. But then again he wouldn't stand hours in line for just **anybody**. She was something else, what was she that he could never figure out. But she would never know how much she drove him in another direction.

"Just give me a chance," he whispered.

"Axel?"

He turned, **speak of the devil**.

"Hey, lose something?" he held up her wallet, with his famous smirk that would drive most girls mad, but Kairi wasn't just any girl.

She laughed the sound of an angel and smiled sweetly, that one that made him melt inside. "Roxas said you had it, he was so weird asking me to borrow it. I wonder why he gave it to you…."

"Who knows?" he shrugged.

"Axel…"

"Yeah?"

"That was really sweet of you, looking for me."

"Kairi!" yelled a voice in the far distance.

She didn't knowledge his presence, yet, because if she did, there would be the fork in the road again, two people and two paths. It would all fall down; she didn't understand why he wanted her to choose.

"Here," Axel handed over her wallet.

"Thanks—"

"Kairi! There you are!" Sora said, breathless. He looked at Axel "Ax."

"That's A-X-E-L, Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Thanks for the spelling lesson."

"Just thought you could use it, considering you hardly know how to tie your shoes."

"Axel…" Kairi began.

"I don't have a place on this wild road trip, do I?" Axel said bluntly.

She stared at him as he lit up another cigarette, his eyes on her.

"Just choose one damn it!"

Because the carriage had to go somewhere sometime, and the princess couldn't stare at the two roads forever. She slowly walked to the right path, leaving the left one behind.

She hugged him, she was crying.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all this, you don't deserve this."

He kissed her with more feeling; more urge then the other guy could ever pull off. But he would have grabbed her hand and then would have skipped off into the sunset. Because he would never dare kiss a princess without asking, but she didn't seem to mind much.

She was a princess, faced with two options, a beautiful road painted with gold; with happy bunnies and forest creatures dancing along it. Or the road with the broken stones and nothing on it because nobody ever seemed to use that road. After looking at both roads and a quick change of wardrobe she had chosen out of the two roads. Maybe it wasn't as safe as the other road, but she would never regret taking the road that nobody ever seemed to give another glance. Because that road, that road was an adventure a long swirling vortex of confusion and danger, but at least she would always have something to do. Because who wants to travel down a road that everybody uses, the same boring old thing and the same boring old guy meets girl story when she could have so much more. All she needed was the right push in the better direction.

**&&Fin.**

**SQUEE. may i say Kaixel simple and addicting!! well, i like how this came out. I felt bad because i didn't give Sora much of a say in this at all, poor Sora. But other then that i am proud of this!! i loved the two road idea it was fun to work with, this is my first time writing Kaixel so let me know how i did. I'll give you a cookie for a review...cookieeeee. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or AFI. **

**yeah it's in there. squint. **


End file.
